UNA NUEVA VIDA EN EL MUNDO DE DXD
by Jose Luis514
Summary: Después de ser asesinado por culpa de unos dioses elegí el mundo de High School DxD para una segunda ta nueva vida sera diferente por que con el conocimiento del futuro y conocimiento de otros mundos mi segunda vida estara llena de emocion, diversios. y limones


**UNA NUEVA VIDA EN EL MUNDO DE DXD**

 **CAPITULO 1 KARUDO-BAN ALON**

* * *

En el momento en que decidí ser un Oc aparecieron ciertas cosas increíbles podía escribir mi nueva vida desde cero realmente era sorprendente pude escribir mi introducción en el mundo de DXD desde el inicio realmente esa Tablet era increíble no de ella saque la idea del libro de objetos dimensional, pero pasando de esa cosas mi nueva vida era un poco parecida a la de Superman encontrado por una pareja de ancianos que no podía tener hijos siendo adoptados por ellos y ser cuidados por ellos con todo el amor del mundo , esa era mi nueva vida , viví mi nueva vida con estos 2 ancianos propietarios de una pequeña casa en Maui/Hawái la razón por la que elegí allí para reencarnar era simple es un paraíso en donde tuve una vida parecida al que tuve en mi antigua vida yendo a la escuela y demás cosas, y como la vez anterior fui un prodigio en todo casi para tener diplomas académicos ,artes y deportes ,asiéndome de nuevo popular entre las mujeres y odiado por los hombres , mi padre estaban orgullosos conmigo así que cuando cumplí 7 años me dijeron la verdad de que no era su hijo biológico y como era demasiado maduro para mi edad ellos sabían que lo entendería, (aunque siempre lo supe antas de nacer y todos los demás vamos el cabello plateado y ojos anaranjados quien no se enteraría que soy adoptado )con ello también me dieron una caja que contenía un libro que fue encontrado en el lugar donde fui dejado con una cinta de nombre Alón .

Después que obtuve el libro comencé a leerlo y a realizar inventos y fórmulas para poder obtener habilidades para el futuro, eso sin mencionar que desde pequeño estaba entrenando con mis poderes y tal como lo información la Tablet. (los mundos de anime y caricaturas funcionan con un poder llamado REALITI el cual dependiendo de la realidad dimensión funcionas de diferentes formas pero es la misma energía pero usada de diferente forma dependiendo del mundo y lugar pueden ser usados de formas iguales o diferentes)(ósea que el KI, , ETC son lo mismo pero comprendidos de diferentes maneras por las personas de otras dimensiones y realidades que usan o comprendí dicho energía generando miles de usas de estas mismas) eso fue un dato que estoy feliz de haber leído y guardado en mi memoria.

El Libro Dimensional era un objeto con poderes aterradores y tal como Byakuran de Kakekio Hitman Rebon tener conocimiento de otros mundos que se utiliza como una ventaja en la batalla era un poder aterrador.

El libro estaba totalmente en blanco y con solo escribir que es lo que querría salían toda la información para obtenerla, pero no era gratis para obtenerla debía de pasar una prueba echa por el libro mandándome dentro como a Harry Potter y el Diario de Tom Ryddle ,dentro tenía que pasar pruebas desde simples como puzles, carreras ,acertijos y otras cosas para obtener formulas y materiales simples pero para obtener objetos, e inventos sorprendentes tenía que pasar pruebas horribles pelear con ejércitos de monstros ,salir de un inmenso laberinto, pasar acertijos mortales, encontrar objetos dentro de un mundo repleto de peligros.

De no ser que desde pequeño había practicado con las llamas de la última voluntad de seguro yo habría muerto varias veces además que al fallar una prueba me mandaban al inicio óseo que tenía que repetir todo de nuevo. Además solo podía obtener un objeto por mes después de obtener un objeto el libro se cerraba por completo y se habría hasta el próximo mes, Pero estos objetos valían la pena el esfuerzo con las cuales tenía para obtener cualquier objeto existentes en otro animes como teigus, kakuganes, ARMs, cientos de inventos y muchas cosas más además como obseder a ciertas cosas que me ayudaría más que simple entrenamiento inhumanos.

Una de las primeras cosas que conseguí fueron las Células Gourmet las cuales tienen una excelente regeneración y la fuerza para mejorar cualidades como cuando se implanta en las células de otro ser vivo, mejorando sus cualidades y habilidades de varias maneras. Por ejemplo, cuando las células se implantan en un ingrediente, su sabor mejora drásticamente y si se implanta en humanos su cuerpo adquieren fuerza de la vida y el poder abrumador aumentando la fuerza física extrema, la velocidad, el atletismo en general, la resistencia, y los sentidos.

Con todo esto primero quise una pequeña granja así que les pedí a mis padres dinero de las becas que tenía cosa que mi padres aprobaran porque siempre estaba estudiando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas, así que lo primero que hice fue construir una pequeño corral para pollos y arando las tierras del patio para poder cultivar después, compras pollitos y muchas semillas de frutas y verduras que plante para empezar con mi proyecto.

Así que toda la mañana alimentaba a los pollitos con la comida que me dieron al comprarlos combinadas con las Células Gourmet y a las plantas las regaba con agua mesclado con lo mismo y además yo bebía y consumía suplementos con las Células Gourmet para tener poder poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo mis pollitos no solo se hicieron más grandes sino más sabrosos que los normales haciendo que mis padres lloren al momentos de comerlos cuando los cocine además de las frutas y verduras que plante fueron más deliciosas que las comunes además que recordé como se habían hecho las sandias cuadradas de Japón e hice los mismo pero en los mangos y manzanas y peras además de piñas cilindrares y verduras de diferentes formas

Recuerdo que cuando los lleve al mercado de la ciudad no solo fueron muy famosas no solo por su aspecto sino también por su sabor asiendo que comenzara una pequeña empresa de alimentos que creció con el tiempo haciéndose mundial mente famosa.

Con el pasar del tiempo quería saber límites de este cuerpo creado y fortalecido sin el poder de las llamas así que yo corrí por 4 días sin poder alguno y tal y como lo sospeche una persona normal solo puede correr un límite hasta desfallecer pero en estos mundos no había tal cosas, supere los límite que me interpuse en el personaje que yo había creado y como intente sobrepasarlos límite en el cuerpo humano que hice corrí por casi 10 días, así que al terminar de correr fue horrible el dolor de piernas, pero sobre todo las mirada de las gente todo me veían como un rarito obsesionado por correr ,mis padre con intriga, amigos solo nerd por que los protegía de los abusones duda y los deportistas con respeto pero no lo decían porque me odiaban por acaparar a todas las mujeres del lugar , en cuanto a ellas me miradas diferentes unas con respeto ,otras con miedo porque pensaban que no podía ser humano y algunas con mucha lujuria por el aguante que debería tener en la cama .

Pero bueno después de un tiempo las mejoras de las Células Gourmet empezaron a ser evidentes en mi cuerpo por la sorprendente físico increíblemente muscular que poseía, gracias a todo el entrenamiento además de mi poder de adaptación que tenía pero también por cierto accidente que tuve, recuerdo que una vez mientras aplicaba con una jeringa repleta de Células Gourmet en unas frutas las para alimentar a unos cerdos debido al cansancio y a lo aburrido que era, me lo inyecte accidentalmente y fue un dolor horrible como mi cuerpo mutaba o mejor dicho mejoraba que me desmaye cuando me desperté me emocione al obtener un físico mejorado y ver que no me había convertido en un mutante, recuerdo que cuando mis padres me vieron se alarmo porque parecía otra persona , que incluso pesaron que era un ladrón, la gente del pueblo tuvo diferentes , reacciones las mujeres hemorragias nasales , los hombre con horror y mayores deseos asesinos pero sobre todo un gran cantidad de corredores todas las mañanas.

Gracias a que escribí en mi nuevo perfil de vida control y sabiduría pude aprender a usar las llamas al máximo, me alejaba de todos para entrenar con las llamas de la última voluntad desarrollando control de una gran variedad de ella combinándolas con mis estilos de peleas que conocía y los vistos en el anime desarrollando ciertas habilidades de ese mundo como el Modo Hyper Última Voluntad y otras más además pude adaptar los 4 principios del NEN para ser usados con las llamas de ultima voluntad como manifestar la armonía de la llama del cielo en mi cuerpo aumentando el respeto y mi carisma, además desde hace tiempo a ver obtenido cajas de armas y objetos para el futuro,

Paso el tiempo y con el internet supe dentro de poco iba a comenzar el 2º año de la Academia kuoh así que me prepare para mudarme ya que yo vivía solo, ¿Qué les paso a mis padres pues gracias a toda la beca que obtuve y mis patentes vendidas éramos ricos y ello decidieron irse a conocer el mundo? Pero eso era historia.

Gracias a todo el entrenamiento que tuve yo podía pelear físicamente con los demonios clase alta estaba seguro así que me prepara para mudarme a kuoh y empezar mi verdadera nueva vida.

Después de despedirme de Maui con alegría de los hombres y lloriqueos de las mujeres lo primero que hice fue comprar un terreno así que me compre una gran casa cerca de las afueras de kuoh de 2 pisos dicha casa estaba abandonada por que se dice que había demonios adentro, cosa que no sería rara en DXD, pero en lugar de eso estos seres resultaron ser ratas Yokai de apenas unos medio metros , que hacia allí sin que Rías y su grupo lo supiese era un misterio o tal vez si lo sabían pero decidieron ignorarlas porque eran muy débiles como para ser una amenaza mortal para la gente de kuoh pero bueno esta era una gran oportunidad para mí. ¿Por qué quería saber todo lo que lo que podía hacer solo con los puños? A sí que las destruí ¿Por qué apestaban a maldad horriblemente?

Pero pasando a lo importante fue a la academia de kuoh y me inscribí con un récor tanto del tiempo que me tomo hacer el examen y de respuesta bien (ósea todas) y con los trucos de negociación y de la llama del cielo emitiendo mi aura de armonía, pude hacer que me inscribieran al mismo salón de Issei, para así poder torturarlo por ser el peor protagonista no princeso que haya existido en los animes.

Fue una sensación rara estar en la misma kuoh y fue emocionante cuando vi por primera vez a un demonio dicho demonio era Sona que parece que realmente no me reconoció que usaba mis poderes del cielo para hacerme su amigo, fue divertido estar con ella era como se presentaba en las novelas y anime seria pero cuando le pregunte si tenía hermana, cambio su actitud por una de sonrojo, jajaja y de puchero cuando la vencí en 12 juegos de ajedrez.

Así fue como sin levantar sospechas de los demonios comencé mi nueva vida en Kuoh y como dijo Arefrastal si quiero hacer un harem pues hazlo, decidí hacerlo, porque aquí un harem no es raro

Así desde que comenzaron las clases me hice famoso por mi apariencia, cuerpo de superhombre cabello de color exótico además de mis ojos anaranjados, inteligencia, bueno en los deportes y además de todo rico, y con el poder principal que tenía la llama del cielo emitía un aura calmada y de respeto, era un extranjero súper exótico, con todo esto me gane rápidamente el apodo de dios de Kuoh y no, no crean que use mis poderes para hacer que las mujer me llamaran así, sino fue porque cierta mujer con poderes especiales en los ojos les dijo a todos el arma que poseía.

Y hablado de chicas ya había decidido cuáles iba a ser las chicas de mi harem ya que en este mundo los harem no eran nada pero tenía que hacerlo con mucha paciencia en este nuevo mundo tenía que trabajar con calma porque por mis poderes podrían atraerme problemas innecesarios de los que habría en la historia original, además que faltaba poco para que comenzara la aventura de canon.

-Miren – decía una chica- es el dios Alón, llegando tan puntual como siempre-

-Alón-sama es tan genial-decía otra

-Alón eres el mejor- decía otra mujer

-Ese hermoso cabello plateado y eso exóticos ojos anaranjados son lo mejor del mundo- y otra

-Por supuesto que lo es mira solo su cuerpo parece que fue esculpido por los mismos dioses-decía otra más.

(Jajaja de hecho solo usé una Tablet y entrenamiento duros)- Aloha chicas vamos falta poco para que comiencen las clases, hay que estudiar para tener el hermoso futuro que tiene por delante mujeres tan hermosas como ustedes- dije con una sonrisa y con la habilidad del cielo para aumentar mi encanto.

¡Kyyyyaaaa! - decían todas las mujeres – nos dijo hermosas

Jajaja vamos a la escuela hermosas señoritas-dije

Ssiiiiiiii- decían todas las mujeres del lugar

Maldito ikemen-dijo un chico del lugar- solo dice unas palabras y toda la mujer se mueren por el

Lo sé es peor que Kiba ese desgraciado – dijo un segundo chico.

Si lo sé- dijo otro- pensé que con Kiba iba a ser un problema para nosotros tener mujeres pero era aceptable pero desde que vino nuestras posibilidades de tener novia ande caído significativamente.

-Si quien se cree el, solo es apuesto, inteligente, fuerte. Agradable, rico, con un aura de respeto asiéndolo un líder que debes de seguir hasta el fin-dijo un alumno con pirsin en los oídos

-Sabes debería callarte amigo-dijo otro señalando al de los pirsin asiendo que el mencionado se deprimiera.

-Por eso dijo que deberíamos enseñarles una lección -dijo un estudiante un poco gordo.

Estás loco se le hiciéramos algo las chicas nos van a matar y debo de recordarte que el primer día de clases la escuela estaba llena de una gran pandilla que querían llevarse algunas chicas a divertirse, pero él los golpeo a todos sin ningún problema-dijo un estudiante temblando por recordar ese día del cual yo no tuve nada que ver jajaja

Eso fue s…olo suerte de un di…a s…i nos unimos po…demos hacer…le daño as…u pre…sumid…a carita- decía de nuevo el gordo tartamudeando de miedo

-Si tienes razón amigo –decía un chico flaco

-Si ese ikemen debe de sufrir – grito un estudiante con afro

-Consigamos una navaja y vamos a rajarle la cara – decía con odio otro

-Si desde que este bastardo apareció apenas tengo chance de ver un buen par de pechos desnudos- dijo un calvo ya saben quien

-Si ese desgraciado me ha roto muchas gafas solo por intentar ver los pechos de las chicas del club de kendo. -dijo un chico con gafas

Lo peor de todo se pasa todo el descanso detrás del edificio donde las chicas se cambian vigilando que no nos acerquemos y en vez de espiar se la pasa leyendo impidiéndonos ver pechos desnudos – dijo el idiota ex protagonista – pero no se desesperen, nosotros 3 nos infiltramos en la noche a la escuela para robar la ropa interior de las chicas del club de kendo y las pusimos en su casillero y no solo eso pusimos revistas porno de lolis en su lugar con sus nombres escritas y si eso no es suficiente logramos tomarles fotos a las chicas de otros club y durante el descanso vamos a ponérselos en su mochila y así ese maldito ikemen sufrirá jajajaja

-Pero que buen plan Issei eres un genio-dijo el gordo

-Si Issei eres el mejor- dijo un chico son pirsin

-Así es Issei has sufrir a ese ikemen – dijo otro mas

\- ¡Hey! Esperen un minuto también nosotros ayudamos- dijo Motohama- Issei se infiltro al vestuario para robar la ropa, Matsuda trajo sus mejores revistas loliconeras y yo tome fotos desnudas a las chicas del club de tenis mientras se cambiaban-afirmo orgulloso- así que aláguenos a nosotros también y empecemos el plan la aniquilación de Alón, quien dice sí.

-SIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritos de una gran cantidad de estudiantes masculinos-POR LA CAIDA DE ALON, MUERTE AL IKEMEN MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE

JAJAJAJA-reían sin parar

¡Esto saben algo! – Dije haciéndolos callar a todos - ese plan solo funcionan cuando lo discuten en secreto, no en medio de toda la escuela, y parte del país-dije mostrándoles un mi teléfono gravándoles-pero bueno suerte en su próximo plan para hacerme caer jajajaja- dije llenadme al edificio

-Maldito cabron- dijo Issei solo para sentir una gran cantidad de intención asesina para él y los otros chicos

\- ¿Todo lo que dijeron es verdad? -dijo una chica de trenzas

-Malditos intentar dañar la hermosa cara de Alón-sama-

-No solo eso ese trio pervertida ideo un plan tan horrible para dañar a Alón-

-Deben de sufrir-

-Si a si es por robar nuestra ropa interior e intentar dañar a Alón-sama deben de sufrir- dijo katase

-Deben de sufrir –dijo Murayama -ya le informé a las chicas del club tenis ellas vendrán dentro de poco-mostrando su teléfono.

Unos segundos después el piso comenzó a temblar cuando una gran cantidad de chicas de diferente club venían armadas con bates. Palos, raquetas, balones con pinchos, martillos y una bazuca, (no me pregunten)

-Mami- dijo Issei

 **[EN CLASES]**

-Buenos días estudi…-dijo un maestro al entrar a su aula y ver que solo estaba su estudiante estrella- Alón-san sabes dónde están todos-

-linchando a al trio pervertido y demás seguidores-dijo Alón

\- ¡ahh! Otra vez –maldiciendo- tomate la hora libre voy a la sala de maestros para impedir ese linchamiento-.

-pues hágalo rápido, porque veo que unas chicas traen muchas maderas y cuerdas y otras cosas para el linchamiento –dijo Alón al ver a las chicas traer gasolina.

\- ¡ahh! - corriendo hacia la sal de maestros.

-Los anime no mentían las mujeres ganan inmensos poderes cuando están molestas, que bueno que aprendí a controlar mis emociones.

 **[DESCANSO]**

Me iba a mi lugar de siempre con una bolsa de alimento que traje de mi casa para descansar y meditar para hacer más fuerte mi voluntad, vi acierta estudiante caminando, realmente ella era una chica adorable.

-Hola Koneko chan como estas-dije acierta chica de cabello blanco.

-Hola sempai –dijo deteniéndose para hablarme- vas al lugar de siempre.

-si debo impedir que esos idiotas hagan sus perversidades ¿quieres venir? -.

-No gracias sempai voy con buchou –dijo yéndose- pero si puedes dales un gran golpe de mi parte-dijo Koneko golpeando un puño con la palma.

Eso hare-tomando un pan y arrojándoselo a Koneko- toma y disfrútalo- retirándome.

-gracias sempai-dijo Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin saberlo ella era observad por un grupo de chicas demonios.

-Ara ara parece que nuestra pequeña gatita sea enamorada- dijo una chica de cabello negro con una buena figura a otra hermosa chica de cabello pelirroja.

-cómo es eso posible incluso conmigo Koneko apenas sonríe ¿Quién es ese sujeto? - dijo Rías con mucha intriga.

-Realmente no lo conoces Rías es el estudiante más conocido de este año escolar – dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello negro corto de cuerpo delgado con gafas junto a una mujer de gafas azules de con cabello largo- su nombre es Karudo-ban Alón o como la conocen los estudiantes de kuoh el dios Alón- dijo Sona

-El dios Alón – dijo Rías con una gotita – pero que les pasa a las mujeres de esta escuela deberás están tan urgidas por conocer chicos guapos.

-Pero Rías no las puedes culpar míralo es un apuesto extranjero con el cabello plateado y hermosos ojos naranja,con ese cuerpo musculoso y además con la famosa arma que porta el me hará una mujer feliz- dijo sin nada de vergüenza Akeno

\- ¡mooo! Akeno tu no cambias, pero bueno ¿qué sabes Sona? -

\- ¡pues bueno! Es un niño huérfano de Maui/Hawái adoptado por una pareja de ancianos, es un superdotado con 8 títulos en Humanidades, Derecho, Ciencias Políticas y robótica el invento a los GT robots para exploradores lugares inalcanzables para la gente común desde montañas, la Antártida, la fosa de las marianas además supe que planean usarlos para explorar marte. Es un gran deportista siendo capitán en una gran cantidad de equipos de deportes y con una gran fuerza capaz de cargar pesas de 200 gr sin problemas, es maestro en muchas doctrinas de combate mano a mano, es un prodigio en el othello, Go, Shogi, Mahjong, Uta-garuta, cartas y ajedrez siendo totalmente invicto en todo estos.

\- ¡Oh! Valla ahora entiendo cómo le gano 58 veces en ajedrez a Kaichō -dijo Tsubaki

-TSUBAKI- grito Sona molesta

-Lo siento- dijo Tsubaki con pena

\- Te gano tantas veces Sona-dijo intrigada Rías.

\- Además a echo otros inventos para ayudar al ambiente - dijo Sona intentando desviar el tema- como carreteras echas de plásticos pet, papel echo de cigarros, bolsas echas de cocos y otros inventos más, es un prodigio en los artes desde pinturas ,y música ha escrito muchas músicas que son famosas al saber tocar casi todo los instrumentos que existen , y además de hacer un nuevo Record Guinness en una replicas a escala de la torre Eiffel, la estatua de la libertad y el monte Rush moré hechos con tapas de botellas y bolsa de platicos , además de otro Record de haber corrido por 10 días sin descanso otras cosas , tiene monopolio en muchas empresas de información y trasporte además de haber trabajado de modelo por un tiempo-dijo Sona mostrándole unas foto a Rías-son estas-

\- ¡Oh por satán! Eso músculos son reales- dijo Rías roja viendo la foto del modelo

-Ara ara –dijo Akeno con baba saliéndose por un lado de la boca e intentando tomar esas fotos

-Akeno devuélvame esa foto todavía no eh terminado de contemplarla- dijo Rías intentado agarrar las fotos que Akeno había tomado

-Pero Rías si te permito tenerlas no me las querer dar- dijo Akeno con un puchero

\- ¿Qué dices? - con la cara roja- solo dame esas fotos- dijo Rías gritando

-Rías cálmate y compórtate como la heredera del clan gremory- fue el regaño de Sona- debes de mantener la calma y no dejarte encantar por unas simples fotos –dijo Sona seria para quitarle a Rías las fotos del modelo- debería darte vergüenza Rías - viendo las fotos de Alón de modelo -eso músculos hermosas y masi…espera que estoy diciendo, digo sus hermosos y bellos ojos Ana…-dijo Sona roja

\- ¡he! Mira a la chica que nos critica Akeno-dijo rías con un tono burlo.

-Si Rías es una hipócrita –dijo Akeno haciendo que Sona se sonroje

-Tsubaki dame una ayuda -intento desviar el tema Sona

…-

\- ¡Uh! Tsubaki me escuchaste-dijo Sona solo para ver a su reina viendo sin pestañear unas fotos de cierto modelo de cabello plateado.

-TSUBAKI-grito Sona

Cerca de ese lugar escondido detrás de un árbol.

-( _Va todo como lo planeo, pude hacerme fácilmente amigo de Koneko gracias al aura de armonía que libero para hacerme amigo de los animales),_ –pensó Alón- ( _como las llamas de ultima voluntad no son de este universo se le dificulta sentirlas pero si la intensifico demasiado se puede sentir pero como es una energía diferente a la que esta tan acostumbrados las suelen pasar por alto pero debo tener cuidado o ellas aprenderán a sentirlas ,mi presencia de voluntad solo pueden sentirlas como simple sagacidad o malicia y al ser solo voluntad pura no la detectan pero ya comenzaron a sospechar por las cosas que hago solo tengo que esperar con calma dentro de poco serás mis mujeres lo siento Saji pero Sona será mía_ )- retirándome del lugar para ir adonde se cambian la chicas del club de kendo solo para ver a 3 momias espiándolas.

\- ¡ah! No aprenden- dijo Alón – bueno a trabajar.

Moviendo con zetsu podía eliminar el sonido de mis pasos para estar detrás de las momias

-Jajaja las tetas de Yuca-san son invertidas- dijo la momia calva con baba cayéndose de su boca.

Si Yuca 91-54-94- dijo la momia con gafas también con baba.

-Si hace tiempo que no podemos ver tetas de chicas de las escuelas para mí esto es lo mejor –dijo la tercera momia llorando

\- hola- dijo una voz muy amigable detrás de ello asiendo que los 3 se paralizan del miedo y volteando lentamente para ver a un sujeto con una sonrisa amable y gentil.

-Hola Alón –dijeron con unas sonrisas forzadas.

-Realmente deben de gustarles el dolor verdad- con la misma sonrisa amable y gentil- no les bastó con casi ser quemados por las chicas para entender lo aterradores que son las chicas molestas ¡eh!

-No lo aterrador y perturbador es que nos golpees brutalmente sin despegar esa sonrisa amable y gentil-dijo Motohama

-Si tiene razón Motohama –dijo Matsuda-pero espera estamos muy heridos no nos vas a golpear más o si-pensando que con eso se libraron de una golpiza.

-Pero no están los suficientemente heridos para espiar a las chicas después de su intento de hacerme ver mal delante de todas las chicas de kuoh ¡verdad! - grite esa última parte.

-Mami- dijo Issei.

Dentro del vestuario femenino las chicas ya estaban terminando de cambiarse hasta que escucharon un horrible grito de dolor.

¡ahhh! No aprenden – dijo Katase - a veces creo que son masoquistas no lo crees Murayama

…

-Murayama –dijo viendo a su amiga con una mirada perdida- Murayama estas escuchándome.

\- ¡Eh! – Saliendo de sus pensamientos- lo siento estaba pensando en otras cosas, pero bueno vamos a tomar nuestras armas y vamos a ayudar a Alón-san a tratar con esos pervertidos.

-Siiii- gritaron todas las chicas- vamos.

Fue el grito de todas las chicas menos de una y esa era Katase al ver a su amiga actuar rara

- _(¿Murayama que te pasa)? -_ pensó Katase viendo sin la llama que siempre mostraba para tratar a los pervertidos.

 **[DESPUES DE CLASES]**

Después del desmadre diario que involucra a los 3 pervertidos y a muchas ambulancias nuestro protagonista estaba yéndose cuando fue detenido por unas chicas conocidas

-Hola Murayama y Katase en que les puedo ayudar- dijo Alón

-Esto Alón quisieras ir con nosotros al karaoke – dijo Katase nerviosa

-Si como siempre- dijo Murayama, pero con una voz un poco apagado cosa que Katase noto

-Claro no tengo nada que hacer mientras reconstruyen mi casa podemos divertirnos-

\- ¡Eh!- que le paso a tu casa-pregunto con mucha curiosidad Katase

\- nada solo la demolí y construí una nueva- dijo quitándole importancia

\- ¡Ah! ¿Demoliste, construiste? ¿Qué? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo eso va a durar verdad? ¿Vives en un hotel por el momento verdad? - Katase pregunto con mucha curiosidad pensando que Alón vivía en otro lugar por la reconstrucción de su casa

\- no, no no te preocupes va estar lista en la noche –

-estas seguro-

-Si no te preocupes mejor vamos al karaoke -

[ **EN EL KARAOKE]**

Disfrutaba muchos de estos lugares porque la verdad nuca fui bueno para cantar canciones, con los reflejos fotográficos podía imitar a la perfección los movimientos de todos y con la consolidación de recuerdos podía memorizar mejor la información, pero aprender a cantar jamás fue mi fuerte porque mi voz era horrible así que cuando vi en la Tablet que podía tener talento para cantar no lo pensé 2 veces.

-Alón cantas tan bien- dijo maravillada Katase

\- si así es-dijo Murayama con una voz sin emoción.

\- ¿Esto estas bien Murayama has estado decaída desde hace tiempo cada vez que nos vemos acaso te hice algo malo? – alón pregunto preocupado

\- ¡Eh! No solo que últimamente me siento mal es todo, si me disculpan voy al baño- Murayama dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

-Okey hay te esperamos-

-esto Alón yo también me voy al baño – dijo Katase saliendo también del cuarto de karaoke para ir al baño

-veamos cual-dijo Alón hasta que su teléfono sonó-bueno que dese…..QUE ESPLICAMELO BIEN

Mientras tanto en el baño del karaoke Murayama estaba con un rostro de confusión, hasta que las puertas del baño se abrieron para ver entrar a su amiga

-Que pasa contigo Murayama-dijo Katase preocupada

\- Nada Katase solo me siento mal por la nueva dieta que hago- Murayama respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-No me mientas Murayama – grito molesto Katase solo para cambiar por una expresión de tristeza – esto es por Alón cierto sobre la competencia que tenemos para saber quién va a ser su novia verdad- viendo como su amiga desviaba la mirada - te conozco desde hace tanto eres mi mejor amiga, se cuándo algo está mal por favor dime con sinceridad que te pasa-.

¡Ah! -suspiro resignada Murayama- si ese es el problema a mí me gusta Alón –

-Y a mí también y a eso no le veo el problema –Katase respondió.

-En que –respondió Murayama- somos amigas y también rivales siempre peleamos juntas para vencernos y siempre cuando eso pasa nos peleanos, pero al poco rato nos perdonamos y eso me asusta un poco-.

-Te asusta- Katase pregunto muy confundida- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta de eso?

-Que no podamos reparar nuestra amistad, tengo miedo de que si combatimos para saber quién va a hacer la novia de Alón vallamos a reñir tanto que realmente no queramos volver a vernos -Dijo Murayama.

-Murayama-dijo Katase para abrazarla – no piense eso competir por un chico no va a hacer que terminemos nuestra amistad-trato de consolar a si amiga- si es necesario estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Alón para que estés tranquila -.

-Gracias-dijo Murayama un poco más relajada- pero no lo hagas, sé que realmente te gusta alón tanto como yo.

-Murayama- riéndose por el comentario de su amiga- que vamos a hacer para no intentar matarnos por el amor de Alón.

-tal vez deberíamos compartirlo, así las seremos felices- dijo con risa.

-Si tienes razón ese sería un gran plan -#ring#- espera es mi teléfono –dijo tomando mi teléfono-es de Alón él tuvo un compromiso muy importante y tuvo que irse – suspirando muy conmovida- mira Murayama esto que me envió.

\- ¿Haber qué es? -dijo con mucha curiosidad

No sé qué pase entre ustedes 2 pero lo mejor es dejarlas solas para no estorbarles para que resuelvan el problema que tiene sé que lo van a resolver por que las 2 son muy buenas amigas y esto seguro que dentro de poco veré a las 2 con las hermosas sonrisas que me mostraron cuando las conocí por primera vez mientras estaba haciendo gritar como unas niñas al trio pervertido y no se preocupen por lo del karaoke ya page por todo.

-Hay que tierno-dijo Murayama-él sabía que teníamos un problema y en vez de hacer algo que podría empeorarlo el espero que lo resolviéramos solas-

-Realmente sabe tratar a las mujeres-

-Si lo sé, sabes creo que realmente deberíamos compartirlo-

-Sabes si te soy sincera-dijo Katase un poco apenada- yo he tenido sueños donde tú y yo estábamos con alón divirtiéndonos en un motel y parecemos muy felices compartiéndolo.

-valla que pervertida resultaste amiga- riéndose del comentario de su amiga- pero si te soy sincera creo que realmente no me molestaría compartir a Alón si es contigo.

Jajaja riéndose ambas para salir del baño e ir a su cuarto de karaoke para cantar con el tiempo pagado que les quedaba.

Al terminar saliendo del lugar yéndose a sus casas.

-Eso fue divertido – dijo Katase

\- Si lo sé – respondió Murayama- pero hubiese sido mejor si Alón se quedaba más tiempo.

\- de quien crees que el a culpa para que se fuera antes para que dos chicas resuelvan sus problemas ¡no! - le recrimino Katase

\- lo sé-riendo sin parar hasta pasar cerca de un edificio abandonado ,en ese momento fue cuando de pronto el cielo se volvió una especie de aurora de muchos colores impactándolas a las 2 chicas- que está pasando- dijo Murayama un poco asustada.

\- no lo sé pero es Hermoso- dijo maravillada Katase, pero dijo espectáculo de belleza fue reemplazado de miedo cuando una especie de tentáculo apareció y la tomo por la cintura para un shock de ambas-¡eh! Que es esssss- dichas palabras fueron cortadas cuando Katase fue jalada por el tentáculo hasta el edificio.

-¡Ehh!...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Murayama todavía en shock por lo que vio solo para salir del tranca al escuchar los gritos de ayuda de su amiga la cual en esos momentos estaba sujetada boca abajo por el tentáculo que en realidad era una cola de una criatura humanoide tipo rata de un metro .

\- Chuuu Chuuuuu perfecto tengo una gran cena y es una chica linda – decía el ser con mucha baba saliendo de su boca repleta de dientes filosos.

-¿quuue erres tuuu?- decía con mucho miedo y con lágrimas Katase.

\- Chuuu Chuuuuu como cortesía supongo que debo de responder tu pregunta debido a que será la última de tu vida- dijo el ser con una sonrisa enferma- soy un yokai y yo adoro violar mujeres y después comérmelas de la manera más lenta posible-dichas palabras solo hicieron que la chica aumentara su miedo asiéndola llorar mucho y asiendo que moco comenzara a salir de su nariz para gran placer del roedor- si hazlo llora más las lágrimas le dan un toque exótico a la carne humana , no hay nada mejor que ver la desesperación de las mujeres que mato – dijo riendo solo haciendo que el miedo de Katase aumentara.

-SUELTA A KATASE-fue el grito de Murayama que tras recuperarse del shock tomo su espada de kendo y corrió para ayudar a su amiga.

\- Chuuu Chuuuuu ¿qué raro normalmente cuando la gente algo que su cerebro no pude explicar se desmayan o salen corriendo olvidándose de las demás personas?

\- MURAYAMA CORRE SALVATE-fue el grito de Katase al ver que su amiga había venido a rescatarla pero solo le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que ella no podía ganar esa pelea con la criatura que la tenía prisionera

Con mucho miedo se acercó al ser que tenía a su amiga –te lo diré de nuevo suelta a mi amiga, o sino.

-O sino que me pegaras con tu mondadientes – dijo el yokai riéndose al ver como la chica no dejaba de temblar.

-HUYE MURAYAMA Y VE POR AYUDA PARA ACABAR CON ESTA COSA-fue el grito de Katase

-NO, NO, NO PIENSO DEJAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA AQUÍ CON ESTA COSA QUE PODRIA DAÑARTE-fue el grito de la castaña-

NO VE POR AYUDA YO ESTARE BIEN –fue el triste intento de Katase para que su amiga saliera del lugar sabiendo que si ella fuera por ayuda ya sería demasiado tarde para ella

\- Chuuu Chuuuuu- decía la rata sin dejar de reír- no servirá puse un campo especial que aísla todo este edificio no podrán salir de aquí y nadie va a venir a salvarlos ni siquiera los demonios que viven en Kuoh.

Estas palabras impactaron a las 2 chicas ¿demonios de Kuoh? ¿Existen los demonios? Pero un yokai el cual es un monstro que no debería existir se los estaba diciendo.

-Como sea veo que también eres linda-dijo la rata babeando – voy a violarte también a ti ante de comerte-y en un estallido de velocidad la rata ya estaba detrás de Murayama a la que patio para salir volando hasta el otro lado del edificio

-agh – fue el grito de dolor de la castaña que se levanta con ayuda de su espada ella estaba sangrando mucho la pierna derecha estaba despellejada y sangre salía de su boca por el duro golpe.

-NO BASTA DETENTE NO LE HAGAS DAÑO- fue el intento de la peli rosa al ver a su amiga siendo herida al intentar ayudarla, cosa que solo hizo aumentar el morbo del roedor.

\- sí, sigue así muéstrame más desesperación para que tu carne sepa mejor-solo para acercarla y con sus garras con un movimiento rápido cortarla pero solo la camisa y su sostén exponiendo sus pechos los cuales tomo con una mano- tiene un buen tamaño estos melones de carne que disfruto comer.

-AGGGGHHH-fue el grito de terror de Katase- NO SUELTAME PERVERTIDO, AUXILIO AUXILIA POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME-decía con mucho miedo la chica

\- Chuuu Chuuuuu no lo entiendes nadie va a sal…agrrrrrrrrrrrr-fuel el grito de la rata cuando Murayama le clavo una botella de vidrio rota que encontró cerca de donde fue arrojada en el ojo asiendo que por el dolor soltara a Katase -arrrrrrrrrrrraggggggggg maldita te voy a matar aggggggg- eran los grito de dolor de la rata.

-rápido hay que salir de aquí –dijo Katase ayudando a su amiga lesionada a salir.

\- NO VAN A SALIR CON VIDA DE AQUÍ AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- fue el grito de la rata la cual comenzó a crecer hasta tener casi 5 metro asiendo que las chicas se paralizaran del miedo cosa que la rata no desaprovecho asi que con su cola golpio el piso cerca de las chicas derivándolas ,a siendo que las 2 se golpeen muy fuerte en el suelo para después usar de nuevo su cola solo para agarrar a Murayama –TU MALDITA ME SACASTE UN OJO TE MATARE TE MATARE TE MATARE- dicho eso la levanto y la puso en el cielo para después levantar la cabeza.

NO POR FAVOR PARA –fue el grito de Katase al ver a su amiga a punto de ser comida por la rata

-TE LO HABIA DICHO TU DESEPERACION ME ENCANTA Y VER MORIR ATU AMIGA HARA QUE EL SABOR DE TU CARNE SEA MEJOR- dijo la rata para soltar a la chica rumbo a su boca

-KATASE-

MURAYAMA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dijo con desesperación al ver a su amiga caer a su muerte

Y con un sonido de crast pum y mucha sangre todo termino, pero eso sería de verdad si la sangre fuera de la chica y no de la rata la cual junto con muchos de sus dientes saliera volando chocando contra el piso de una manera muy brutal y en cuanto a la chica se encontraba segura en los brazos de un chico que vino a salvarla.

-Alón – fue todo lo que pudieron decir las 2 al ver al chico por el cual las 2 competían por su amor.

-¿Están bien las 2?- dijo Alón con preocupación solo para ser abrasada por las 2

\- Tenía tanto miedo- dijo Murayama con lágrimas todavía cargada como una princesa

-Gracias por salvar a mi amiga-dijo Katase olvidando por completo que esta medio desnuda también llorando

-todo est…-

-grrrrrrrrrrr- fue el grito de la rata que con rabia intento matar a los 3 con un golpe solo paras ser detenido por una mano de Alón la cual hace poco tenía en Murayama y sin mucho esfuerzo detuvo su golpe – ¿QUIE ERES? ¿COMO ENTRASTE A LA BARRERA? ¿Y COMO DIABLOS UN HUMANO PUEDE SER TAN FUERTE?- grito con mucha cólera la rata al ser superado por un humano, solo para cambiar a una expresión de horror al ser levantado por completo del piso sin mucho esfuerzo aparentemente del humano quien lo lanzo con mucha fuerza al otro lado del edificio. Pero el shock no solo era de la rata también el de las 2 chicas porque un yokai casi las mata y come, conocieron que existían los demonios, el chico que les gusta las rescato a los 2 como un príncipe rescata a su princesa (cosa que las 2 disfrutaron de sobra sobretodo Katase que realmente hace rato que había recordado que sus pechos estaban expuestos pero realmente no le molestaba que Alón los viera de echo quería que los viera) vieron que con una mano él había levantado al monstro que casi las mata y también él se estaba quitando la camisa para….. ¿Quitándose la camisa? ¡La camisa! ¡Camisa! Decían las chicas en sus mentes viendo el brutal cuerpo súper desarrollado de Alón haciendo que las 2 olvidaran que casi fueron asesinadas y pensaran que habían venido aquí con Alón para volverse adultas con él.

-arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- fue el horrible grito de la rata dijo al levantarse- TE MATARE-

-jajaja- dijo Alón sin miedo, para luego mirar a las 2 chicas- no se preocupen terminara pronto-Alón dijo antes de lanzarse contra la rata –Veo que realmente no me recuerdas sin mi ropa negra verdad.

-¿queeeeeeeee?-grito la rata de miedo-espera e…res…tú el…argg-fue el grito de la rata cuando fue golpeada

[ **CLUB DE INVESTIGACION OCULTA]**

En estos momentos Rías y su nobleza junto con las de Sona estaban toda en una reunión muy importante

 **-** Bueno después de una muy cuidadosa investigación- dijo una pelirroja entre una gran cantidad de papeles-hemos determinado que….

-Las fotos de las revista "moda nueva" son las mejores tomas de Alón- dijo con mucho rubor Akeno asiendo que las chicas comente si tiene la razón o no.

-Si así es so…AKENO-grito Rías a la mencionada la cual solo se rio sin importarle como la veía Rías-son las de "moda salvaje" donde se ve mejor- dijo con rubor rías asiendo que comenzara una discusión entre las chicas que apoyan a Akeno y a Rías

-Basta no venimos a descubrir en cual revista es en donde Alón se ve mejor venimos a saber más de este personaje- dijo molesta Sona

-Si así es díselo Kaichō- molesto de cómo se comportaban las chicas con Alón.

\- Además "moda real" es en donde contiene las mejores fotos-dijo Sona asiendo que Saji callera al suelo y que comenzara otra guerra para saber que revista tiene las mejores fotos de Alón.

-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por un chico cualquiera-dijo Saji con mucho cansancio e irritación por el comportamiento de toda la chica hacia el ikemen.

-Ese simple chico es un genio con una resistencia aterradora y fuerza, velocidad capacidad de aprendizaje horrible, Saji –dijo Sona hacia su peón

-Y eso es-dijo confundido.

-Que realmente es imposible que alguien así pueda existir sin ser una persona normal-dijo Tsubaki-¿creen que puede ser una criatura sobrenatural?-

-No lo es-dijo Koneko- su olor es 100% humano además creo que todo lo que hace se debe al extremo entrenamiento en el que se somete todo los días-

-¡Eh! Ara ara no sabía que Koneko era una acosadora que guardadito te lo traías-dijo la reina de Rías con una gran sonrísa asiendo que la mencionada se sonrojara.

-No es eso el emite una extraña sensación de tranquilidad,-dijo Koneko roja

-Tiene razón Koneko-dijo Tsubaki- el emite una poderosa aura de poder pero al mismo tiempo de tranquilidad-.

-Ahora que lo pienso es verdad pero solo sentí una poderosa fuente de poder saliendo de su cuerpo pero solo era su fuerza voluntad.-

-Crees que este afiliado a una facción no bíblica o que posea un Sacred-Gear -dijo Rías.

-Lo siento pero no es eso créeme lo investigue a fondo no tiene contactos con dioses hawaianos y no sentí la presencia de ningún Sacred-Gear en el solo es un humano con una gran fuerza de voluntad-dijo asiendo que Rías se deprimiera un poco debido a una posible solución de su problema fuera descartada

\- Y también el prometido de Sona- dijo Akeno con una gran sonrisa asiendo que todos los demonios del club de investigación de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil se quedaran de piedra sobre todo Saji.

-¡Ehhh! -Fuel el sonido dicho por todos los demonios menos Saji que todavía seguía de piedra por lo dicho por Akeno, la cual sonreirá olímpicamente ignorando la ira de Sona

-Eso es mentira-dijo/grito Sona molesta y roja –de donde sacaste tales calumnias- dijo Sona muy furiosa a Akeno.

\- Ara ara- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa burlona- ¿no habías dicho que solo te casarías con alguien que fuera más listo que tú?

-si eso dije-respondió Sona confundida por la pregunta de la reina de su amiga.

-Entonces Alón desde que llego aquí está en el primer lugar de toda las materias- dichas palabras apuñalaron a Sona porque siempre estuvo en el primer lugar de toda la academia desde que se escribió, pero desde que llego Alón ella fue enviada al segundo puesto-y además que te ha vencido en 58 juegos de ajedrez- otra flecha verbal atravesó a Sona.

-de hecho, son 63 veces perdidas – dijo la otra peón de Sona Ruruko una chica bajita de 2 trenzas asiendo que otra flecha apuñalara a Sona la cual al ver el estado de su rey – lo siento

-espera como que 63 veces perdida cuando paso eso- dijo Rías con curiosidad queriendo saberlo todo.

-¡helee, - fue todo lo que pudo decir Sona al ver que todos la miraban con mucha curiosidad y al ver que no podía depender de nada y nadie para escapar se rindió -¡ah! Después de terminar las clases mande a Ruruko a buscarlo por el casi linchamiento de Issei de 2 veces en un día, y después de hablar y explicarme todo lo que paso, él se iba a ir, pero yo lo desafíe a un duelo de ajedrez y perdí 5 veces-dijo con una gran nube de tristeza.

-Valla realmente debe de haberte destrozado para poner esa cara- dijo Rías

-lo hiso ninguna de mis estrategias funciono el siempre sabía lo que iba a hacer y como vencerme, realmente es un genio-dijo Sona

-va solo es suerte como venció a Kaichō en ajedrez, othello, Go, Shogi, Mahjong, cartas ron…

\- CALLATE SAJI

[ **MANCION A LAS AFUERAS DE KUOH]**

En una hermosa mansión echa de madera de 3 pisos una gran cocina 12 cuartos 4 baños y uno privado, un sótano gigante, sala de juegos, un onsen rodeado de miles de rocas blancas con tallado de animales marinos pasando Asia otro lago, pero repleto de peces koi rodeado de miles de flores de toda clase y un gran patio con un gran invernadero repleto de una gran cantidad de árboles frutales.

-valla realmente los robots de construcción fueron una gran idea, pero no crees que te pasante un poco Moonface en la construcción de la casa

-Moon… por supuesto que no mi señor para mi creador solo lo mejor-dijo un ser humanoide de cabeza de luna – y también quiero ofrecer mis disculpas jamás imagine que todavía hubiese esas rata Yokai por la zona y se hubiesen infiltrados en la casa y que hubieran podido robar las muestras de Células Gourmet - dijo el ser con forma de luna con mucha pena.

\- No pongas esa cara yo también falle al encontrarlas con mi poder realmente no pude diferenciarlas de ratas normales ahora entiendo cómo pudieron esconderse de Rías y si nobleza.

-Pero eso ya no pasara ya acabamos con todos -dijo una hermosa chica rubia

-Si todas esas ratas gritaron como perras jajajaja- decía una chica vestida de lolita gótica

-Moon… Jeanne-sama y Walburga-sama es bueno verlas quieren un té o algo-dijo el ser con cara de luna-.

-No prefiero bañarme y tú que dices Walburga-

-No yo también quiero tomar un baño estoy cansada- dijo la lolita gótica pero después apareció una sonrisa muy pervertida- pero si el amo se nos une desaparecerá todo mi cansancio-

Si a mí también me gusta esa idea- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Eso va a ser imposible el amo acaba de traer 2 chicas y creo que ya saben para que- dijo una chica de cabello castaño con 2 coletas y de gafas

-¡En! Que dices Aika "chi" será ´para la próxima vez – dijo decepcionada Walburga.

-¡Oigan! Solo porque traje chicas no quiere decir que las hare parte de mi harem sabes-

-SI claro- rigieron las 3 chicas y el homúnculo.

-¡Hag! Que un poco deprimido por el grupo de amigos que tenía pero se estarán preguntando donde conseguí a todos estos verdad

Poco después de conseguir el libro empecé a trabajar y a inventar objetos y uno de estos fue un pequeño satélite que lance al espacio para buscar ciertas personas.

Jeanne era una niña huérfana de Francia el orfanato donde vivía estaba en pésimas condiciones y fue por eso que un grupo de personas querían demolerlo y construir allí sacando a todos los huérfanos sin ningún remordimiento alguno por lo cual ella protegió el orfanato por todos, pero cuando estos trajeron bulldozer y estaban dispuestos a atropellarla ella activo su Sacred-Gear y lo destruyo esto ocasión pánico tanto a los hombres como a los niños del orfanato fue tratada como una bruja y alejados por todos hasta que llegue antes de Cao Cao y la hice mi amiga.

Walburga fue un tema diferente la encontré por casualidad y fue a verla solo para saber que desde la muerte de su maestra ella ha estado practicando con su poder máximo como objetivo de superarla y disfrutando herir a todo los magos con los que pelea asiéndola una persona temida y odiada por mucha gente, en el momento que me vio me ataco sin dudarlo un poco así que solo me defendí cosa que ella no tomo bien por lo que activo su Sacred-Gear Incinerate Anthem y de plano de no ser que ella no sabía cómo usarlo ella pudo a verme matado, pude vencerla pero termine con varias quemaduras.

Pero después de vencerla solo con mis puños y la escuche llorar lamentándose no poder ser tan poderosa como su maestra y así comprendí que ella solo era una niña perdida que sin un solo propósito podía ser manipulable por cualquiera así que decidí hacerle la vida imposible a Rizevim Livan Lucifer llevándomela conmigo la cual acepto cuando le ofrecí un propósito olvidando por completo a Hexennacht ya que lo único que la ataba a este grupo era su maestra.

Las 2 se hicieron muy buenas amigas por ser huérfanas y vivieron en un hotel que yo pagaba asiéndose populares por sus apariencia y odiadas por las mujeres por ser mis amigas cosas que ellas disfrutaba durante mucho tiempo las cuidaba y ayudaba a entrenar sus poderes y en mi cumpleaños 15 las 2 me llamaron al cuarto que compartían y vi a las 2 con hermosas lencerías , ese día perdí por segunda vez mi virginidad y aprendí que las 2 realmente estaban muy urgidas por mí y también decidieron ayudarme en todo con sus vidas incluso el de formar un harem

En el caso de Moonface cuando revise en mi libro como hacer los Kakuganes y vi cómo crear a este divertido homúnculo no lo dude 2 veces y lo hice pero le hice algunos cambios para que no comiera carne humana y más.

Y en cuando a Aika pues ella de verdad es una loca pervertida que supera a Issei que tras el primer día de clases me siguió hasta mi casa y en cuando llegue se abalanzó hacia mí y bueno creo que entienden que paso ella se auto nombro parte de mi harem y prometió ayudarme a traer más chicas.

-Solo las ayudo por que fueron heridas por mi culpa de mi negligencia, además ellas no son como ustedes que viven aquí y la chica colada de allí-dije viendo a Aika-segundo recuerdo lo que les prometí así que váyanse a bañar y las veré en mi cuarto-les dije a las 2 asiendo que se fueran al baño-

-Realmente me gustaría quedarme también y divertirme pero mis padres vienen hoy-dijo Aika yéndose-quiero que me lo hagas después, y espero ver a Katase y Murayama en tu harén después-

-Si ya solo vete-dije con una sonrisa acercándome a ella y darle un gran beso-adios

-Adiós, te veré mañana-dijo yéndose

-Como ellas no son parte de la trama principal no planeaba meterlas en mi harem pero bueno pensé recordando cómo se comportaron ellas ase poco

 **{FLASH BACK}**

Después de ver como con sus puños derrotó a la rata y después ver como una especie de llama dorada consumía a la rata hasta las cenizas, las 2 chicas fueron llevadas por Alón hasta su casa.

-Veamos, parece que no hay huesos rotos solo cortes y hematomas en las 2 –dijo Alón revisando a las 2 chicas

-Gracias-dijo Katase por todo

-No hay de que, esto es lo que hac….-

-Amo ya regreso- apareciendo Moonface - es terrible las Células Gourmet fueron robadas por las ratas –dijo alarmado.

-Esto explica cómo se volvieron así de grande-dijo Alón olvidando a sus 2 invitadas las cuales estaba en shock por 3 vez en la noche.

-Si así es ya he…-dándose cuenta de las 2 chicas- ¡Oh! Perdonen mi descortesía mamuasel, soy Moonface el mayordomo principal de la casa.

…..

….

-Por su falta de palabras asumo que realmente no saben nada del mundo sobrenatural, soy Moonface un homúnculo creado por Alón para el servicio

..-Kyyya- dijeron las 2

Moon… esa reacción nunca cambia- dijo con un aura de depresión

-Hey que pasa tenemos ratas que cazar-dijo una hermosa chica rubia con un vestido de blanco

-Si hay que apurarnos para que puede quemar a las ra….-dijo una chica de cabello negro vestida de lolita gótica purpura que al ver a 2 chicas que no conocía y a una de ellas medio desnuda-ufufu, pero que es eso muestro novio ha traído a dos chicas para su harem-

-Sí y no nos las presento primero -exclamo Jeanne- sé que te dijimos que no nos importa que tengas más mujeres para tener sexo pero eso fue porque no queríamos que una de nosotras te tuviera y la otra no, pero por favor avísanos antes para saber si son dignas o no de estar en la cama contigo-.

-¡Eh! Estoy confundida- dijo Katase

-Yo igual- dijo Murayama-yokai, homúnculos, harem- por favor podían explicarlo mejor

-Es simple-dijo una voz conocida- las 2 no quería pelear por el amor de su amigo así que quisieron compartirlo no solo con ellas sino con más mujeres-dijo Aika-

-¿Aika, tu qué haces aquí? ¡Aika tu sabes sobre lo que pasa!-dijo confundida Murayama junto con su amiga-

-¡Jai! Será mejor que vallan a matar a las ratas yo llevare a estas 2 a las aguas termales y después hablare con estas chicas-dijo Aika

-Si gracias-acentuó Alón – Jeanne, Walburga vamos a matar ratas

-¡Jai! Dijeron las 2 saliendo de la casa dejando a las 2 chicas con la castaña

\- Bueno, Moonface puedes preparar unos bocadillos-pidió Aika asiendo que el homúnculo se fuera- por donde empiezo

 **{FIN DEL FLASHBACK}**

Conociendo a esas 2 deben de estar con ellas corrompiéndolas un poco, veamos cómo termina todo, tengo que prepararme por lo que se avecinaba y me voy yendo hasta un cuarto tomando un objeto este era un invento de Kisuke Urahara de blech modificado para extraer Sacred-Gear

-Falta poco para que lo bueno comience-.

[ **EDIFICIO ABANDONADO EN RUINAS]**

-Bueno que creen que allá pasado aquí Sona- dijo Rías junto con su sequito a el consejo estudiantil

-No lo sé pero lo que allá pasado y sin que nosotros lo supiéramos es un poco alarmante-dijo Sona viendo a el edificio en ruinas con un gran cráter circular

-Buchou- dijo Koneko- es igual al de los otros lugares con olor a rata yokai.

-Está segura Koneko- dijo Rías intrigada por lo ocurrido a la rata

¡-Jai! El causante de esto era humano pero no uso nada de poderes mágicos ni nada mas solo fue fuerza bruta, muy diferente de los otros lugares- Koneko respondió

-Jajaja por favor es imposible que un Humano normal allá hecho esto sin algún poder-dijo Saji con escepticismo.

-eso yo también creo-dijo Kiba apareciendo con Akeno.

-Kiba, Akeno ¿cómo les fue en ese lugar?- pregunto Rías

-El edificio abandonado fue cortado por completo y esos corte eran hermosos esa rodajas pueden emitir un reflejo- dijo Akeno sorprendida

-Kaucho- dijo Tomoe Meguri caballero de Sona junto con su otro peon Ruruko Nimura.

-Como les fue a ustedes en el bosque- pregunto Sona a sus 2 compañeras

-No quedaron ninguna pista alguna de lo que sucedió-dijo Rukuko -debe de ser un Sacred-Gear de tipo fuego porque gran parte del bosque fue quemada hasta las cenizas .

-Entonces mientras estábamos hablando sobre las fotos de Alón, alguien destruyo ratas yokai sin que lo supiéramos y de una manera que no podamos tener pista de saber quien fue el perpetrador- dijo Rías

\- creo que deberíamos investigar sobre este extraño hecho que me dices Rías-dijo Sona

-Esto de acuerdo Sona algo extraño está pasando en la ciudad de Kuoh y es nuestra responsabilidad como los demonios asignados aquí descubrir lo que paso

( _Que será lo que está escondido en esta ciudad_ ) pensó Rías

* * *

LAS EXPLICACIONES DE LOS PODERES NUEVOS SERÁN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.


End file.
